


Give Gloomy London a Chance

by catpersona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpersona/pseuds/catpersona
Summary: After Stiles' mother dies at childbirth, Sheriff raises his son on his own for 10 years. But then he meets a women and her daughter - Natalie and Lydia Martin - they change everything and turn Stilinskis world upside down. They all move to London, and Stiles is less than happy about it. After 12 years he finally comes back to the US, but things are different than he remembers there, or maybe he became more English than he would think.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: apologies but had to change the timeline because after forcing myself to do some math I concluded that an average brit finishes school at 20 y/o. So Stiles is 20 going on 21.

Stiles looked outside just to see an empty gray roadway accompanied by gray buildings and a gray sky. This color was so dominant that it all made him feel gray. So he changed his focus from the outside surrounding to the window glass itself. Quickly one raindrop appeared.. four raindrops... eleven.. and finally it started raining heavily. Again. It was August and when it wasn't raining the temperature was never above seventy degrees (even though the weather channels were saying it was in the twenties - the British always got everything twisted). Only couple days in a foreign land and he could already tell he hated it here with passion. The weather wasn't the only thing that bugged him around here. It was everything. The way they pronounced words differently, made him fell inadequate, even though he spoke english very well thank you very much. There was so many different accents, more than he was used to in California. And people looked differently, dressed differently, and he missed his old town.

His dad explained why they had to move. All about starting from the beginning, that they will create their own family, that they will have better life and future here, blah blah blah. But for Stiles that didn't matter. What matter was that it sucked that he had to leave his only friend, his Scott behind. And he traded all the familiar places in Bacon Hills for gloomy nowhere. And he had to give up his awesome room. And good food. And it just wasn't fair okay? And the thought crossed his mind that maybe that weird fancy British lady was a witch that cast a spell on his dad. Because seriously? They had to leave Beacon Hills for this?? Everything about this place was depressing at worst and annoying at best. And why again was he not consulted about this decision to move across the globe and have a joined family? Oh right because he was a kid and apparently in a twenty-first century children still have no say in what happens in their lives.

Arriving at London was one of the worst days of his life. To be precise it was the second worst day of his life. The first one was when his dad brought Natalie home. This was when everything started to change. An event that caused the first domino to fall. And the most annoying thing about Natalie was, she was so nice. Nobody was that nice all the time, Stiles knew, all the teachers and other children always lost their patience with his hyperactive personality, but not Natalie. It was suspicious. She already had a perfect life why would she want to join the Stilinski family? Their lives weren't perfect for sure. Again suspicious.

Lydia closed the door to the room loudly, which pulled Stiles out of his thoughts. It was going to be their shared room, with bunk beds and shared desk. He always wanted siblings, but not like this and not Lydia. She was as perfect as her mother. Perfect student, perfect daughter, everybody loved Lydia. He squinted his eyes at her from across the room, before turning his back on her. He didn't want to talk to her or anybody as a matter of fact. 

This place was horrible and Stiles was sure that his dad would realise his mistake in a couple years, but by then it will be too late. Stiles already made a promise to himself to resent his father for this forever, and he planned to keep that promise. Which couldn't be hard, because he was sure he was right and this was the biggest mistake of their life.

\- - - 10 years later - - -

Stiles had a lot of stupid ideas throughout his life, but going to USA alone, after undergrad studies was somewhere at the top of the list. Natalie and Dad kept warning him how it's not gonna be a piece of cake, and he knew that okay? He wasn't expecting life to be all easy for him after he graduated but he would appreciate being thrown a bone for once in his life.

This whole situation didn't help the fact that Stiles wasn't that good with change. Admitting that, he could hear Lydia snicker in the back of his head. Okay, so this was an understatement - he was horrible with change. They once stopped serving curly fries at his favourite restaurant (yes he is a fancy adult that eats out in restaurants okay? even if he orders fries, it still counts, it's a real meal) and he had an emotional breakdown for an hour. So he's not a perfect candidate to move 4255 miles from one part of the world to another (not that he counted it because of travel anxiety). But he lived in US half of his life. And yes he might not remember everything from that time as well anymore, but the things he remembers? It makes it seem like the bast place on the planet, and if the real deal is even half as good as what he remembers he'll take it. 

After they moved to England, he visited America about 3 times. First time was two years after they moved away. And it was awesome. They couldn't visited Beacon Hills but he was bribed by the attractions the New York offered. Second time they flew across the ocean, they traveled to Hawaii. That was when he was fifteen, and it actually shouldn't even count because he was sick for four days out of full seven they spent there. And the the last time was four years ago, they spend a week in LA. He wanted to come back to Beacon Hills but the older he got, the more he understood that his dad was hesitant to even talking about visiting the place and he finally stopped asking. He took what he could get. Trips to the Big Apple, 50th state and City of Angels were amazing, but he was sure Beacon Hills was even better. 

So this was his chance to finally go back. To see Scott again. They didn't necessarily stayed in touch all those years but they were Facebook friends so.. it's a start. He had a plan okay? His dad agreed for him to travel after he finished his Bachelor degree, so he was going to come to the US, find a job, befriend Scott and lead a life he always wanted. The American Dream. But improve and adjusted to the twenty-first century. 

He arrived at the airport after all, and survived all the passport control. Now all that left was to find a bus, get into Beacon Hills, check in the hostel and beat the jet lag since it was 1 p.m in California. He could do it. Maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long ride, during which Stiles fell asleep at least two times he checked into a hostel, unpacked his suitcase and tried everything in his power not to fall asleep. It wasn’t going that well; as he was drinking his third cup of coffee of the day and still he felt like taking a nap right in the middle of this loud cafe. He could swear that either he either was being conned out of caffeine or he was just immune to American coffee. 

He already called his dad and Natalie to tell them that he was safe and sound, and that he was enjoying the city and the weather. The last of which, to be honest, was a big, fat lie. He felt like the sun was going to burn him alive and that would probably become true since if he was more pale than he already was he would have became transparent. And, no he didn't took any sunscreen with him, because he was a fool. He tried calling Lydia but she still haven’t called him back. Which was fine, and didn’t hurt him in the slightest. No problemo as the spanish liked to say. She was probably extremely busy with her internship anyway. 

Stiles contemplated coming back to the hostel, just burying himself in the covers and sleeping for the next ten years, avoiding responsibilities and people. But he was in Beacon Hills as a man on a mission. So he forced himself to try and look around. There was supposed to be an old library in the city that was build in nineteenth-hundreds which sparked his interests. It seemed like for a small city like this it would be easy to travel by foot, but he couldn’t be more wrong. He was walking straight ahead for half an hour and on his way he only passed a couple of shops, a high school building and what according to google was supposed to be a public park but it looked more like a forest set on a private property. He finally saw a monstrous building, which he assumed had to be the library he was looking for. It looked more like an old mansion then the library he expected to see. It had six marble pillars in front of the entrance, with sculptured wolves at the top. The longer Stiles looked at them the more it seemed like the wolves had their own personalities. He decided to look around. Weirdly when he entered the building he didn’t enter the library, he just walked into the specious room with painting of old people on the wall. Way ahead of him was the big glass door, though which he could see walls and walls of bookcases. He approached the transparent door and pushed the handle but nothing happened. He heard a voice behind him.

‘You have to pull it asshat.’ 

‘You don’t say.’ Stiles murmured a response under his breath but ultimately done as he was told. He turned around only when he was inside the library, curious to whom the voice belonged to. In front of him was now a blonde girl casually standing there, looking at him exasperatedly from behind glasses with her brown eyes. She had her her up in a ponytail, wearing long sleeved shirt with her arms crossed on her chest.

‘Can I help you?’ The aforementioned girl raised her right eyebrow as she asked Stiles.

‘Ehm, I was just looking around?’ He didn’t mean it to sound like a question, but never less his brain formulated it as one.

‘This isn’t Barnes and Noble. If you don’t know what you’re looking for, you’re not in the right place.’ She uncrossed her arms showing off the whole shirt now, and Stiles noticed the cat-woman print on it. The girl cleared her throat, clearly noticing the prolonged stare.

‘Should I put “The Werewolf Handbook” by —Oh’ The tall, lanky boy who just appeared from behind of the bookcase stopped and looked at Stiles curiously. ‘Who are you?’

‘Stiles’ he extended his hand for a handshake.

‘Isaac.’ tall guy said shaking Stiles’ hand. ‘Are you British?’ Stiles already hated that guy.

‘Nope, full-blooded American’ Stiles even popped the ‘p’ in Nope for the emphasis.

‘Oh, your accent sounds a bit different though’ Isaac looked at the girl for conformation, as if it was Stiles who was the weird one, and judging other people’s accents was perfectly well mannered. 

‘I spent some time in London’ Stiles supplied, and it wasn’t exactly a lie, since ten years can be technically categories as ‘some time’ there was no definition or time frame for the phrase.

‘Cool’

And so there they were three people standing awkwardly facing each other, surrounded by books and dust. 

‘So are you here for the assistant position, or.. ?’ Isaac trailed off.

Stiles blinked. He started to think about how he had no idea what he was doing. How the walk was so long, how he probably will need a car if he wanted to survive in this city. And thank god he had a driving licence even if he didn’t use it much; mostly taking the underground and buses and all that in London. Wasn’t it like riding a bike? As in you are never supposed to forget it? That was beside the point. - ‘Yes’ he stopped his racing thoughts for a second ‘That’s exactly right. I’m here for the assistant position’ 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer!


End file.
